


I'll be there when you are feeling clueless

by KHart



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's cute and short and short and cute, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHart/pseuds/KHart
Summary: "I mean, you're the prettiest woman I've ever seen," Becky continues, her eyebrows furrowed like she's deep in thought, like she can't fathom how someone could be so pretty and sitting right in front of her. "Are you a model?" she eventually asks. "I'm sure I've seen you on a billboard somewhere.""Nope," Charlotte replies, her voice light with continued amusement. "Nope. Not a model, love."Becky's confusion only seems to increase."Who are you? What's your name?"---Or: Becky has her wisdom teeth removed, and the anesthesia makes her feel a little out of it for a while, much to the amusement of Charlotte, Bayley, and Sasha.





	I'll be there when you are feeling clueless

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "Seamless," by Sabrina Carpenter.
> 
> \---
> 
> I saw this gifset on Tumblr that someone made of a video where a man had just had surgery and he forgot he was married and proceeded to say the cutest things to his wife. 
> 
> Here it is: http://patrickmasturbateman.tumblr.com/post/73258193271/man-forgets-he-is-married-after-surgery-x
> 
> Also, here's the link to the whole video, which is even cuter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4
> 
> Obviously, I got a lot of dialogue from the video. I take no credit for the dialogue that's the same. 
> 
> \---
> 
> My Tumblr is Flairfatale.

Here's the thing...

The Four Horsewomen spent time together whenever they could.

It didn't matter when. It didn't matter where. It didn't matter how. 

They were best friends, who rarely got days off, and who rarely got to see each other all at once. 

So, if they were hanging out at someone's apartment, going out to eat, or even going to the grocery, it _didn't matter_. They just took advantage of whatever opportunities they were given.

So, when the opportunity for this given day just so happened to be going to the dentist, guess what they did? They took advantage. 

Because Becky's appointment to get her wisdom teeth removed had continuously been pushed back due to travel and scheduling, and it was starting to actually affect her health. So, Charlotte pretty much strong-armed the executives into letting the both of them have just a few days off, to allow Becky to have the procedure done and to also have a little bit of time to heal up.

And _somehow_ , in some way, the day of the new appointment lined up perfectly with Sasha and Bayley's day off. 

So, the conversation was short and went something like this:

"If you think I'm going to miss any opportunity to see Becky under the influence of anesthesia, you are mistaken."

"And, also, not that Sasha will admit it, we miss you guys."

And that was it. 

Sasha and Bayley RSVP'd for tagging along with Charlotte to Becky's dentist appointment. 

"You know, I'm actually not quite sure I'm comfortable with Sasha being present while I'm under the influence," Becky said, as they first walked into the building. "You're not gonna let her stick anything up my nose, are you, Charlie? Or convince me to do something humiliating?"

"Oh, shut it, Lynch," Sasha butt in before Charlotte could answer. "I'm not a complete monster who exploits my friends' weak moments for my own personal amusement."

"Uh, tell that to the company-Halloween-party-of-2019 Sasha, who _totally_ did not seem to have the same outlook on life when she let Drunk Me jump, fully-clothed and in costume, into the pool."

"Hey! I tried to stop you, but seeing as you were dressed as Ariel, it was near impossible to explain to you that you should _not_ be in the water."

Charlotte let out a snort, and Becky turned her eyes to her.

"Really, Flair? You're gonna _laugh_?"

"Hey! I gained the right to laugh when I jumped in to save you, because you realized you couldn't actually swim with a fake mermaid tail on." Bayley couldn't hide her laugh this time. "And why is it that you revert back to my surname whenever you get mad. You asked me to marry you, and the deadline for returns has passed, so you better own up to it."

Becky indignantly opened her mouth to say something else, but then she was called into the back, and Charlotte, Bayley, and Sasha were left to wait for the procedure to be finished. 

And, really, it didn't end up lasting too long, only about an hour and a half max, and even then that time passed easily with the three of them, as they always had a lot to talk about and catch up on that texts, calls, and facetimes couldn't always cover.

Before they knew it, they were being led to the room Becky was recuperating in.

"Now, she's going to be a little out of it for, at least, a few hours," the dentist, Dr. Howell, tells them as they make it to the door. "I'd say wait here for at least twenty more minutes so that she can wake up a little more, and then just make sure she takes her pain medicine at the proper times, because she'll be highly uncomfortable if she doesn't."

"Okay, doc, thank you," Charlotte says with a grateful smile. 

Sasha and Bayley nod at him as he takes his leave, and then they follow Charlotte into the room, where Becky is sitting in a lounge chair, concentrating fully on a Rubik's cube she must've been given at some point.

"Hey, Becks," Charlotte greets. "How are ya feelin'?"

Becky's gaze comes up to her. She blinks a little sluggishly. 

Sasha lets out an abrupt sound of amusement, and Charlotte feels her smile try to widen at the sight of how full Becky's cheeks look with the gauze within them. Bayley brings a hand up to her lips.

"Hey," Becky mumbles, the one syllable a little muffled and less enunciated than usual. "Are you my ride? Can I leave now?"

Charlotte brings a chair over to Becky's side. 

"No, not yet. We've gotta wait just a little longer for you to get your bearings, and then we can go."

"My bearings?" Becky repeats. "I've got all of 'em! Look, I was even 'bout to solve this cube puzzle before you came. Watch."

Sasha and Bayley settle into their own seats a few feet away. 

"Wait, I want you to record this," Becky tells Charlotte. 

Charlotte lifts her eyebrows, glancing over to where Sasha looks absolutely _elated_  by this development, and then to where Bayley seems content to just watch what unfolds. 

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer in my life, pretty lady. C'mon."

So, Charlotte does as Becky asks, and she pulls out her phone and starts recording. 

"This might be a lil harder than I thought," Becky admits, after a minute or two of her fiddling with the cube. "Hey, do either one of you know how to do this?" 

The question was directed at Sasha and Bayley.

"Not me," Bayley says, shaking her head and holding her hands up, facing palms out. 

"I could give it a try," Sasha shrugs, reaching out and gesturing for Becky to toss the game to her, which she does with surprisingly accurate aim.  

"Just break it in for me a little bit, and I'll finish it off," Becky instructs with a wave of her hand. 

"You got it," Sasha salutes. 

"Thank you. You're very nice."

Charlotte lets out a quiet laugh that draws Becky's gaze over to her.

"You're still recordin', pretty lady?" she asks with a tilt of her head, before pointing her finger at Charlotte with squinted eyes. "Did Mr. Howell send you?" She brings that same finger to her chin. "Wait, no, are dentists doctors? Do they go by 'Doctor?' Is it Dr. Howell?"

Charlotte chuckles.

"Yes, Becks, they go by Doctor. It's Dr. Howell."

"Okay, cool," Becky says, like she's absorbed the information. Charlotte knows she hasn't. "So, did Mr. Howell send you?" A pause. "Aw, wait." Another one. "I did it again, didn't I?" Becky reaches out to Bayley, who is definitely not wearing anything resembling a doctor's coat. "Dr. Howell, I'm super sorry I keep mis-titlin' you, man. I know you worked hard for your directorate. No... your _doctorate_." Becky looks back to Charlotte. "Is it doctorate, love? Is that what it's called?"

Charlotte nods, her smile still so large and so fond, as Bayley meets her eyes and flashes her an entertained grin. 

"Yeah. It's a doctorate, Becks. You got it."

"Okay, cool."

Becky's head lolls to the side some as her eyes continue to track over her surroundings in wonderment.

"Hey, nice lady," she calls to Sasha, who looks up from where she's actually attempting to solve the Rubik's cube. "Did you know your hair is purple?"

Bayley and Charlotte snort. 

Sasha makes her eyes wide.

"Is it?" she asks. "No, I didn't know that!" 

Becky nods.

"Yeah. Like a deep purple too. Like an eggplant or a plum, or somethin'." She scrunches up her nose. "I'm hungry. Have you guys ever heard of quinoa? I could go for some quinoa right now."

"Actually, you can't go for anything right now, loopy. Your teeth can't take it. So, no quinoa and no solid foods for a while."

Becky frowns at Sasha's words.

"I take it back. You're  _not_ a nice lady."

Charlotte pans over to Sasha just in time to catch her faux-offended expression. Bayley's laugh can be heard off to the side. 

A minute or two passes in quiet, and Charlotte continues to film Becky, who is visibly yet silently amazed with all that she sees. When Becky reaches out as if to touch the reflection of light upon the table at her side, Charlotte lets out a giggle, drawing the woman's attention to her once more.

She watches Charlotte for a few moments.

"Man, you are eye _candy,_ " she exclaims finally. "And I mean that with total respect to you as a human."

Charlotte laughs. 

"I know you do, Becky."

"I mean, you're the prettiest woman I've ever _seen,_ " Becky continues, her eyebrows furrowed like she's deep in thought, like she can't fathom how someone could be so pretty and sitting right in front of her. "Are you a model?" she eventually asks. "I'm sure I've seen you on a billboard somewhere."

"Nope," Charlotte replies, her voice light with continued amusement. "Nope. Not a model, love."

Becky's confusion only seems to increase.

"Who are you? What's your name?"

Charlotte lets out another chuckle.

"My name's Charlotte," she says. "I'm your wife."

The speed with which Becky's eyebrows shoot up is completely comical. She sits up straighter, glances to Sasha, then Bayley, then back to Charlotte again.

"You're _my_ _wife_?" she asks. "Holy _shit_." She leans back again, in a way that could only be described as awestruck. " _For_ _how long_?"

Charlotte continues to laugh, so she doesn't answer the question before Becky thinks of her next one. 

"Do we have kids together? What year is it? Do they have science for that now?"

Charlotte's almost laughing too hard to hold the camera still. Sasha and Bayley continue to crack up.

"No," Charlotte eventually manages to answer. "No, we don't have kids together. Not yet."

"How long have we been married?" Becky asks again. 

"About five years, babe," Charlotte tells her, reaching out to move some of the hair that got stuck to Becky's swollen cheek in her excitement. "But we've been together for ten."

"Ten years?" Becky repeats, her voice a little softer now that Charlotte's leant closer. "Aw, man. I hit the _jackpot_."

Charlotte tilts her head, her heart warm and full.

"You're so cute."

Becky reaches up in all her clumsiness to wrap her fingers around Charlotte's own. She drops their hands to her chest, right over her heart.

"You're beautiful," she says again, earnest and gentle. 

And, this time, the look in her eyes is too real, too genuine, so Charlotte stops the recording and sets her phone down. 

"So are you," she responds. "Especially right now, in all of your chipmunk-cheeked glory."

Becky grins at her as best she can with the gauze in her mouth. A familiar glint comes to shine within her eyes.

"Well, that means a lot, considering that I'm _nuts_ about you."

Sasha lets out a groan. Bayley and Charlotte show more indulgent expressions. 

"Some things just never will change, it seems."

"Hey, not-so-nice lady, stop being rude. I'm trying to talk to my _wife_."

Sasha rolls her eyes.

"Charlotte, are you positive you won't let me, _at least_ , convince her that it's 2050 and our president's a fish?"

"What?" Becky's head snaps towards Sasha. "Our president's a fish? Oh, god, is he orange? We went through something similar after 2016. Were you there? It was awful."

"No, _no_ ," Charlotte cuts in reassuringly, with a pointed look at Sasha. "Our president's not a fish, babe. It's okay."

Becky relaxes a little, but her hand never uncurls from around Charlotte's own. 

"Speaking of fish. I'm hungry. Can we get some food? Have you ever tried quinoa?"

"Oh, god, it's gonna be like this for _hours_."

"To be fair," Bayley says. "She talks about quinoa like this even when she's entirely sober."

Sasha lowers her head once as a show of concession. 

"That's true. Honestly, Char, I don't know how you don't throw up whenever she mentions it these days."

Charlotte's lips quirk up, and her eyes move to where Becky's begun to play with her still-captured fingers.

A second passes, and when Becky notices her staring, she looks up with a cheeky smile, squinty eyes and all. 

And Charlotte feels the same stirrings of affection in her stomach that she did all those years ago when she first fell in love with the woman.

And she knows, just as she did then, that there's nothing Becky does that she could ever be sick of.

Not even if the world flipped over further on its head and they got a fish for president. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> My Tumblr is Flairfatale!


End file.
